All In The Family
by wwerko
Summary: Everything that needs to be said will be explained inside.


So this story is going to be about T.K. and Kari from Digimon. Hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. I don't own Digimon or it's characters, just a love for the show! I did make this an AU because I'm not to familiar with Japanese culture even loving the original series and all I also decided to not have Matt and T.K.'s parents divorced plus i gave them alot of younger siblings as well as making Willis the American kid from the movie a twin to T.K. but that's only because he's blonde adn it's my story and I can. I'm also going to give Tai and Kari some more siblings as well and for anyone who is a Taiora fan you're not going to like this story because I'm making them cousin's and I'm making Sora and Joe brother and sister as well as Izzy and Mimi as well. but enough talking from me lets begin the story.

It all started out as a normal day in the sunny California town that our beloved digidestend grew up in. The kids are now adults all married and with kids of their own, they're all still quite close they will never change that luckily and their children will grow up just as close as they all had, maybe not as close but all the same, still close. T.K. woke up that morning happy as can be lying next o his lovely wife. He smiled because for him it was always as though time stood still when he was just looking at her in the early morning hours of the day before she would wake up as well. He sighed when she began to stir and instantly as it always does every morning her eyes popped open and she smiled at him.

"Hey handsome!" Kari said inthusiastically kissing her husband.

"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?" He asked kissing his wife back.

"Yes I did. It's good that our kids actually are letting us sleep threw the night."

"Yeah no interuptions for once." He said just as their seven year old daughter Marah came bolting into their room followed closely by her five year old brother Jaden.

"Do you two wait outside our bedroom door every morning to hear us wake up?" T.K. asked his children as they jumped on the bed to greet their parents good morning.

"No we don't, we can hear you from our bedrooms when we wake up." Marah said sticking her tongue out at her father receiving a tickle from him for her spunkieness.

"I'm hungry mommy!" Jaden squealed bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Both of you go to the kitchen we'll meet you there soon enough." Kari stated lifting her son off the bed and setting him on the floor. Her daughter following not to far behind him.

"We're going, we're going." Marah said running out with Jaden on her heals. At the site of the two of them T.K. just chuckled and looked over at Kari.

"Do you ever get tired of how cute they are at this time in their lives?"

"Not yet I haven't, lets give it a few more years and we'll see."

"Uhh why is the sun so bright this morning" Matt said trying to hide his face under the pillow.

"Maybe because it's morning!" Sora said snatching the pillow from her blonde husband as he shielded his eyes with it.

"Why can't we just sleep in the kids are at Willas's house, we don't have to work today, we don't even need to get out of bed if we don't want to!" He said dragging Sora onto the bed with him.

"Because if we're lazy today, we'll want to be lazy tomorrow when we have to go pick our kids up." She said giving him a quick kiss and getting back on her feet. "Come on Matt what is so bad about getting up?"

"The whole getting up part, it really doesn't suit me unless i know theres something i have to get up for."

"Okay so if you get up right now and we finish the earends we have for the day, then when we get back I'll give you something you can look forward to having to get up for!" she said with a wink, that made Matt spring to life and jump right out of bed and run to the bathroom. "And just another reason why I'm smarter then my husband." Sora stated shaking her head laughing.

"Okay I've got to get going to work." Joe said giving Mimi a kiss before going for the door.

"I wish you didn't have to work this weekend, everyone's going to try to get together later on!" Mimi said.

"Mom why does dad always miss everything?" Their daughter Ashley asked seeming a little annoyed.

"Well sweetie it's because your dad's job is very indemand. It's not easy being a doctor."

"Your mom's right sweetie, and i don't miss everything i just work alot more then everyone else does, so that just means well yeah I miss everything." Joe sighed as he left the house.

Mimi smiled and looked over at Ashley, "go get your siblings up and down here for breakfast already sweetie."

"Got it mom."

Okay so this is what I'm starting with with this story. next chapter I'll add Tai, Izzy and Willias and their family's just to be clear evey chapter is going to have three couple's and their family's but it's mainly going to have T.K. and Kari in it and even in every chapter they are going to at least be there, even in someone elses sequence. read and review please!


End file.
